Bec MacConn
Bec (meaning Little One) MacGrigor is a fictional character in Darren Shan's Demonata series and title narrator of Bec (which takes place over a thousand years before Demon Thief). She was a member of the MacGrigor clan (though she is raised by the McConn clan) and is distantly related to Grubbs Grady. She was training to be priestess and was taught by Banba and had an extraordinary memory. Biography Death Bec dies(presumably) when she tries to escape from the lodestone after killing Drust she and Bran try to flee and come close until Vein, who came back from the demonata realm through a window constructed by Lord Loss, grabs hold of Bec's leg. Bran charms Vein but in that time the hole to escape is so small they would not be able to make it. Bec uses what is left of her magic to send Bran forcibly through the hole. Just before it closes he shouts "Bec!" through the hole, this is the first time he says anyones name. She can not reply as the hole closes and she is presumably killed by Lord Loss' familiars after he explains why he helped the group by increasing Bec's power (the reason being that Lord Loss feeds off misery not death; were the world destroyed then his food source would similarly vanish) He also tells her her death was for nothing, as he had been crossing between the demon world and the human world for centuries before, and once he gets bored of playing with is food, he placed a geis (the demon curse of death) upon her. Resurrection She reappears in Blood Beast when Grubbs is dealing with the family curse he goes to the tunnel where Bec died. He sees her face and hears her whisper a warning, but she is speaking Celtic so Grubbs doesn't understand. Later when Juni helps Grubbs escape he returns there. The whispers are more warning. Grubbs yells at her "I don't understand you" and using his magic shakes the cave violently. She then disappears. At the end of Book 6, Bec uses the body of the deceased Bill-E Spleen to re-build her own body, and is revealed to be the third piece of the Kah-Gash. Powers and Abilities Bec is very powerful and it states in the book "demon apocalypse" that she is more powerful than both Beranabus and Grubbs. Her trainer when she was younger was Banba, but she was struck and killed by a demon, thus Bec's training ended and she lost some power. One thing that does sustain is her memory, it is so perfect she can even remember her own birth and the memory allowed her to remember all the spells she is ever taught. After Bran appears she meets Drust who teaches her druid spells and increases her power. However her power truly increases when Lord Loss lends her his power.She is a piece of the Kah-Gash. It is possible that Lord Loss was the one who created the piece of the Kah-Gash inside her (unknowingly), meaning that he could be the one that brings about his own destruction, (the Kah-Gash can be used to destroy universes). Appearances * Bec (narrator) * Blood Beast * Demon Apocalypse * Death's Shadow (narrator)